


If You Want A Bad Boy

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hunter Family Legacy [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutant Character, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Possessive Venom, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Annabelle, or Anna to her close friend Eddie Brock, Hunter is a private detective and a feral mutant hiding in plain sight. She only takes jobs that involve crimes against mutants and normies (normal humans).[This will be on hold until the Venom movie comes out]





	If You Want A Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Annabelle's baby http://carswithmuscles.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/drt5.jpg

**Prologue**

_**San Francisco** _

A black 1969 Dodge Charger RT was driving down a street in San Francisco, Annabelle Hunter drove through the dark streets with an ease and skill of someone who lived here for a long time. 

She wore a black leather jacket that was over a white V-neck shirt which was loosely tucked into her dark blue denim skinny jeans, she wore black ankle boots that had a small heel.

Annabelle ran a hand through her riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Annabelle attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her gold eyes. She had inherited her eye color from her mother, aunt and grandmother. Annabelle was short (she was 5' but Eddie liked to say that she was five foot nothing) so she barely came up to the chest of most of the guys that she comes across.

But she wasn't one to underestimate because of her height.

Annabelle was heading to a bar that had a underground fighting ring that pitted mutants against each other.

Disgusting really, they were lucky that her grandmother absolutely refuses to set foot on American soil otherwise they'd be leaving that bar in body bags. And in pieces.

She came to a stop in front of the bar, she turned off the engine and slipped her keys into her pocket before she opened her car door and climbed out. Annabelle headed to the nondescript door, she knocked on the door three times and a small opening at eye level opened.

Annabelle smiled and wiggled her fingers at the man before it slide shut and the door opened.

"Thanks." The woman shot the bouncer a smirk as she walked passed him.

"No trouble."

Just she smiled at him as she moved further into the bar, she won't start any trouble but she'll end it if she had to. She stepped into the main bar area, Annabelle glanced around before she walked to the bar and gave the bartender her order before she turned around and leaned against the counter. Her eyes scanned the patrons until they fell on a large screen T.V. in the back which was playing the latest fight.

Annabelle's jaw clenched at the sight but she doesn't do anything expect to watch and discreetly take pictures, luckily for her the patrons and bouncers were more focused on the fight then on her. She quickly hid the camera when the bartender came back with her drink, she downed it in one gulp and flipped it so she could put it down on the rim. Annabelle paid the man before she headed out.

She had gotten what she wanted now it was time for her to leave before anyone got suspicious of her...

**Author's Note:**

> Annabelle isn't your typical private detective, she has no problem taking the law into her own hand and then disappearing before the police arrive.


End file.
